


Kizuna

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Quartet Nights [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Reiji and Haruka get punished by the rest of Quartet Night.
Relationships: Camus/Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru/Mikaze Ai/Nanami Haruka, Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Camus/Mikaze Ai, Camus/Nanami Haruka (Uta no Prince-sama), Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru, Kurosaki Ranmaru/Nanami Haruka, Mikaze Ai/Nanami Haruka, Nanami Haruka/QUARTET NIGHT (Uta no Prince-sama)
Series: Quartet Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Kizuna

**Author's Note:**

> The new sequel to Never, which doesn’t have to be read first. I hope you guys enjoy! It’s my first time writing a moresome, and gosh, there were so many limbs to keep track of.

Reiji strained as Haruka’s soft cries caused his erection to throb.

The scarlet silk was currently binding her wrists while the metal handcuffs held Reiji to the chair.

Another of Haruka’s moans rang through his bedroom, and Reiji leaned forward as much as he could. His hair was starting to stick to his forehead from sweat, but all he cared about was the fact that Haruka was a few meters away being thoroughly fucked by the rest of Quartet Night, and he was forced to watch. 

Just watch.

The muscles of his thighs ached, but Camus had tied them to the chair, forcing his legs open. This was punishment for the earlier fun he’d had with Haruka. True, it hadn’t been his night, but he had never been able to resist their darling composer.

Now, watching her take the other three, he felt deliriously aroused. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to give her pretty mouth something to do. Gods, he wanted to be part of the action. 

More than that, though, he ached for someone to touch him. He didn’t care which of the four musicians. Anyone would do. Anything to end this torment. 

She moaned for Ranmaru and Reiji shivered against the restraints.

Even though he couldn’t touch himself, a bit of precum dribbled down his cock just from the sight of his companions.

On the bed, Haruka was being punished in a very different way. 

It was rare for more than one member of Quartet Night to be with her at any given time. There was a reason they had a schedule, after all. 

But this? Reiji licked his lips. 

Gods, she looked so enticing. Her face was almost as red as her hair. Tears dripped down her cheeks, falling onto Ai’s face along with beads of sweat.

“Oh, gods,” she groaned. “Oh! Yes, yes, yes...” Her thighs glimmered in the light where her arousal had spilled out. Her breasts bounced with no apparent rhythm, simply forced by physics as the three men had their way with her.

She had orgasmed twice already, by Reiji’s count— not including the unsanctioned bit of fun he had had with her before the others had gotten home— but the three men showed no sign of slowing their punishment. 

They were definitely going to have to buy more condoms after this.

Ranmaru groaned above her. He used the hand not gripping Haruka’s shoulder to flick her clit. Reiji couldn’t see, but he could tell from the muscles of Ranmaru’s arm that the rockstar was not holding back.

“Oh! I’m- ah!”

Haruka writhed as much as she could while trapped between the three tall men. Flushed limbs were everywhere. Camus held her hips. Ranmaru held her shoulder. Ai teased her pert nipples from below. Reiji drooled.

“Ah! Ran-!” She panted. “I’m! I can’t-“ Her eyes squeezed shut and a gasp parted her lips as a third orgasm hit. Her toes curled, and she cried out. The aftershocks left her shaking, but the men gave her no time to recover.

She would have collapsed atop Ai if not for the hold Camus and Ranmaru had on her.

“We told you not to expect any sleep tonight,” Camus crooned, never slowing his measured thrusts as she shivered and whined from the overstimulation. His fingers sank into her soft skin as he took her from behind. Those calloused hands were so pale against her reddened rear.

The sound of her earlier spanking still echoed in Reiji’s ears. He swallowed and raked his gaze toward the head of his own bed.

Ai lay under Haruka, idly twisting and rolling her hard nipples between his fingers. Her bound hands were trapped behind his head and wrapped in red silk at the wrist. Her fingers tangled in his hair, exerting what little control she had by tugging on the loose locks. 

As one, the three members of Quartet Night thrust into her, punching the air out of her lungs. By some unspoken agreement, they all stilled, letting her feel what it was really like to take them all at once.

“Ahh!” She was nearly sobbing as she clung to the younger man. “Ai!”

One hand left her nipple to cup her cheek. Ai relented by letting her kiss him, even as his hips rolled up into her slowly. “How does it feel?” Ai’s voice was carefully dispassionate, but Reiji knew him well enough to see the twitch of his jaw.

“Ahn!” Haruka bit her lip, more tears falling down her cheeks. “So much.”

“Does it hurt?”

She nodded as Ranmaru bucked his hips and tore another moan from her throat. “Ohh!”

Ai kissed her cheeks. It was so gentle compared to their earlier roughness. “Safe-word if you want to stop. You’ve done quite a lot already.”

Camus and Ranmaru paused just long enough to await her response.

Haruka whimpered but shook her head.

A smile pulled up Ai’s lips as he rolled his hips again and was rewarded with a whiny gasp. “That’s our good girl.” He stroked her cheek, wiping the tears. “I knew you could handle your punishment.”

Reiji and Haruka shivered. Ai-Ai had gotten much better at dirty talk, it seemed. The cheeky android had probably downloaded a database of sexual phrases. Reiji couldn’t wait to hear more.

All out of patience, Ranmaru quickly picked up a rhythm again. His hips snapped against her soft ass, and she moaned. Camus was not far behind.

Not for the first time that night, Reiji groaned, feeling his cock twitch as more precum spilled out. This was torture. 

“Anytime you boys give our lovely lady a break,” Reiji panted, “I could use a hand. A mouth. A dick.”

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. “Then it wouldn’t be much of a punishment, would it?”

Reiji pouted. His throbbing erection bounced toward his stomach when Haruka screamed for Camus. 

He was so hard he wondered if he could cum just from watching. Probably.

Camus was still on his knees between Ai’s and Haruka’s legs. Reiji could see nearly everything from his angle as Camus drove into Haruka’s dripping folds at his own pace, heedless of the rhythms Ai and Ranmaru had each set.

Ai was still as lethargic as he had been at the start. Reiji knew from experience that Ai loved to go slow and steady until his lover was begging, but Camus had a faster tempo in mind for Haruka. 

Still, it was Ranmaru, crouched above, who was the most brutal.

Haruka had never done triple penetration before— at least not as far as Reiji knew. Watching Ranmaru plunge balls-deep into her tight ass, Reiji groaned.

What he wouldn’t give for a cock in his own ass right about now. Anything to end this torture. 

Ai shifted under the others, bringing one of Haruka’s nipples to his mouth. His tongue swept out, and his teeth teased the nub. More of Haruka’s whines met their ears.

Reiji knew Ai had never cared to separate how much of the arousal was programmed and how much was learned. Frankly, none of them cared when the pretty android shared their bed. Ai was always thorough.

Ranmaru let out a startled moan, and Reiji’s attention snapped toward him.

One of Camus’s hands had abandoned Haruka’s hips to instead tease Ranmaru’s hard nipples.

“Fuck, Camus,” Ranmaru hissed. “I— ah— thought tonight was about Haru.”

Camus smirked. “It is. You’re just in my way,” he growled, leaning forward to sink his teeth into Ranmaru’s pulse as his fingers mercilessly teased and twisted his bandmate’s nipples.

Reiji very nearly whimpered. Watching Ranmaru fall apart was always fun. Not getting to join in was agonizing.

Ranmaru groaned. His cheeks had darkened to a pretty red, and his hips grew frantic as he bucked into Haruka. “You’re such ahn— a fucking asshole.”

“Hmm. Perhaps.” Camus pushed Ranmaru down on top of Haruka and teased his ass. “Now, hurry up and cum.”

Ranmaru glared over his shoulder. “I ain’t your fucking t- Oh, Christ.” Ranmaru bit his lip when Camus slid two freshly lubed fingers in his ass. 

The orgasm was swift and strong. He barely managed a choked moan that was half of another expletive. Ranmaru shivered, glaring at Camus when he finally came to a stop.

Camus’s smirk widened as he placed an insincere kiss atop Ranmaru’s mussed hair. “Good boy.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Now that you’re done,” Ai began with a smirk of his own, “why don’t you go attend to Reiji.”

Reiji’s ears perked up. He turned desperate eyes on Ranmaru. “I like this idea.”

“I hate you three,” Ranmaru grumbled, shuddering as he pulled out of Haruka and flopped on the bed to catch his breath. “Haruka is the only good thing in this house.”

“I’m inclined to agree,” Ai deadpanned before latching onto her nipple again.

Haruka flicked their noses and managed as much of a scolding look as she could while Camus and Ai continued to have their way. “Don’t— ah! Don’t be mean.”

“Tch.” Ranmaru folded his arms. He sighed when she arched a brow. “Sorry.”

He pushed himself up just enough that he could capture her lips.

Now that Ranmaru was out of his way, Camus pulled out and lined himself up with Haruka’s ass.

Her cry was muffled by Ranmaru’s soft kiss. 

“Camus,” she groaned when Ranmaru released her lips. “More lube next time.”

Camus winced, reached for the bottle by his knees, and quickly fixed his error. “Apologies.”

He guided Haruka and Ai up until her back was to his chest with her hands still tied behind Ai’s head. Camus leaned down to nibble on her ear and kiss her cheek. He stroked her erogenous zones, as if in apology.

Haruka laughed around her moans and leaned into his gentle affections.

When she had relaxed, Camus nuzzled her ear. “Be a dear and wrap your legs around Mikaze’s waist, would you?”

A shiver of anticipation zipped down her spine.

Camus and Ai shifted to hold her thighs and hips when she obeyed. 

Haruka gasped when her nipples rubbed against Ai’s.

“That’s our good girl.” Together, they lifted Haruka, and let gravity lead her back down.

“Ah!” Haruka moaned, resting her face in the crook of Ai’s neck. “Yes...”

Ai smiled. “You like that?”

Haruka nodded, gasping when they thrust again. The new angle allowed them to go even deeper. Gravity added extra force to every toe-curling thrust as Camus and Ai found a faster rhythm together.

“Ahh! Ai! Yes, oh! Camus!” Haruka could barely think straight as they bounced her between them. She yanked at Ai’s hair and dug her heels into his rear when Camus sank his teeth into the junction of her neck. “Hah!”

Reiji was salivating. His erection twitched with every sweet little gasp. She really did make the cutest sounds. 

Sweat dripped from his brow and landed on his thigh. He felt like he was going to pass out. “Ran-Ran. Please. I’m dying here.”

Ranmaru startled, as if pulled from a trance.

When he managed to tear his eyes away from the other three, Ranmaru rolled off the bed and sauntered over to a very desperate Reiji.

“You had enough of your punishment?”

Reiji shuddered when Ranmaru wrapped a hand around his dick. “Oh, fuck. Yes.”

Ranmaru smirked and rubbed a finger over the slit, making Reiji squirm against his restraints. “Learned your lesson?”

Reiji groaned and panted as he looked up at the younger man. He hid a smirk. He always loved this game. “C’mon, Ran-Ran. Don’t make me beg.”

Ranmaru’s silver eyes gleamed with a smirk. “You know I love it when you beg,” he rasped.

Ranmaru grabbed Reiji’s chin and leaned down. Reiji closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss. Instead, Ranmaru pressed his lips to Reiji’s cheek. “Beg for it.”

Reiji thought back to that evening when he had made Haruka beg in a similar manner. He shivered against his bonds and formed the words he knew Ranmaru was waiting for. “Fuck me,” he purred, stealing a kiss when Ranmaru’s grip loosened. “Fuck me like only you can.”

Ranmaru’s eyes gleamed. His lips pulled up in a grin. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

He dropped to his knees and licked his lips. “This’ll be much easier without your hands in the way,” Ranmaru said with a chuckle.

Reiji pouted but kept his lips sealed. He was so desperate, he couldn’t risk anything changing Ranmaru’s mind.

With one hand still wrapped around the shaft, Ranmaru lowered his head and licked a teasing stripe up the underside of Reiji’s dick. Just from that brief, teasing touch, more precum dribbled out.

Amused, Ranmaru’s lips curled around the tip, and that awful, wonderful, delightful tongue lapped up the spill. 

Reiji moaned. His eyes rolled back from finally getting the contact he so craved.

Ranmaru squeezed the base harder and popped his lips off with a grin. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna cum already.”

A chuckle left Reiji’s throat, though it was more whiny than anything else. “Not if you’re just going to tease.”

“Tch. We shoulda gagged you, too.”

“Oh, but then you wouldn’t get to hear me moaning your name.”

Ranmaru rolled his eyes, but dipped to take half of Reiji’s length. 

“Ahn,” Reiji groaned, relaxing into Ranmaru’s indelicate touch, letting his thighs rest against the tight rope. “Thatta boy.” His head tipped back, and another of Haruka’s moans rang in his ears. “Ran-Ran, you’re so good,” he praised, trying to push those buttons that would make Ranmaru go wild. “Fuck, yeah. Your mouth is so good.”

Ranmaru snorted and leaned down until Reiji could feel the back of his throat with every motion.

“Hah!” Reiji gasped, his head tipping forward at the sudden warmth and contact. He cursed under his breath and lifted his head to watch their lovers even as Ranmaru’s head bobbed up and down, frying his brain.

Haruka was leaned back against Camus, tilting her head to meet him in an open-mouthed kiss. Ai held her thighs, which were wrapped around his hips.

A dusting of pink had darkened Ai’s cheeks, a simulated blush that only appeared when the android was getting close.

Camus was beginning to sweat. One hand held Haruka’s hip, the other cradled her chin.

They had both picked up speed, forcing hurried gasps from Haruka’s lips. Up and down. 

Curiosity burned in Reiji’s mind and groin. What must it be like to have Camus and Ai at the same time?

A particularly rough thrust had Haruka curling forward with a groan, resting her chin on Ai’s shoulder.

Unable to kiss her, Camus leaned forward and claimed Ai’s lips instead.

Ai stiffened at first, but quickly submitted to Camus’s forceful tongue.

Their hips never slowed, and Reiji could hear from their erratic breaths that no one would be lasting much longer.

Watching the two normally restrained men come apart with Haruka sandwiched between them was so enticing, Reiji almost didn’t notice Ranmaru had gone still. 

Almost.

Ranmaru’s mouth remained around the tip, and his teasing eyes made it clear he was waiting for something. Reiji’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Ran-Ran?”

That traitorous pink tongue swept across the slit and Reiji bucked, whining.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

Ranmaru ran his hand up and down Reiji’s spit-wet cock, forcing another shudder down the bound man’s spine. “Oh, fuck. Yes, sir.”

Satisfied, Ranmaru busied his mouth again.

Reiji focused with rapt attention. Watching the twitch of Ranmaru’s cheek, the flaring of his nostrils as he inhaled around Reiji, and the straining of his throat as he sank to the base.

It was good. He was good. If only Reiji could wrap his fingers around those soft silver strands and ride Ranmaru’s face the way he burned to.

And just like that, he broke. Reiji barely managed a choked warning as his orgasm hit. 

Ranmaru startled, rocking back, but keeping his lips sealed around the tip. He hated a mess more than he hated swallowing.

Reiji slumped when Ranmaru’s lips abandoned him. He opened his heavy eyes just in time to see Camus finish, followed swiftly by Haruka, who was teased over the edge by Ai’s fingers.

Ai came last, leaning heavily on the other two as his processors cooled. 

Heavy breathing echoed in Reiji’s bedroom. Four pairs of lungs burned, accompanied by the whirring Ai’s internal fans. 

Camus withdrew from Haruka and laid back on the bed with an arm over his face.

Ai kissed Haruka’s forehead, pulled out, and untied the knot around her wrists.

When she was free, he settled a few feet away from Camus so Haruka could finally collapse, trembling, in the space between them. 

Ranmaru joined them on the bed, spooning Haruka to his chest and running his calloused hands across her waist. 

“You were so good, tonight,” her murmured, kissing her sticky forehead.

Too tired to talk, Haruka rolled against his chest and tucked her head under his chin.

Her thighs were coated in a shimmering layer of sweat, lube, and arousal. She would inevitably shower tonight, but Reiji doubted anyone could muster up the energy to join her now.

The clock on Reiji’s nightstand showed it was nearly 2am. He had work in the morning, but couldn’t bring himself to care.

When the room had gone quiet some time later, Camus came over and unlatched the handcuffs holding Reiji. He glared, though he looked more worn than scolding at this point, “I hope you learned your lesson.”

Reiji kept his head down to hide a grin. “Oh yes, I’d say so.” 

If this was the kind of response they could elicit from the other three, perhaps he and Haruka would have to ignore the schedule more often.

When Reiji finally looked up again, he met Haruka’s exhausted gaze. She flashed him a knowing smile.

Oh yes. Reiji grinned wider. That schedule was very soon going up in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please consider leaving a comment! It would make my day. I’m also curious to hear suggestions for future stories.


End file.
